1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin film magnetic read/write heads. In particular, the invention relates to thin film magnetic heads having laminated thin film layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin film magnetic read/write heads are used for magnetically reading and writing information on a magnetic storage medium such as a magnetic disk or a magnetic tape. As data storage needs have risen, high levels of information storage densities on the magnetic storage medium have become increasingly desireable. Increased storage densities require magnetic read/write heads that provide a strong writing field in relation to the applied writing current and high permeability for large signal output which may be achieved by making the anisotropy field (H.sub.k) as small as possible thereby increasing the permeability (.mu.). Increased .mu. also results in increased sensitivity when information is read from the magnetic storage medium. Smaller coercivity (H.sub.c) in a read/write magnetic head is also desirable. The anisotropy, H.sub.k, permeability, .mu., and coercivity H.sub.c, however, are to limited in their ability to improve head performance. It would be desireable to limit the noise present in the film heads using other methods.
Magnetic domains in thin film read/write heads are a noise source. Undesired domain rotation and domain wall motion may result in noise on the output signal of the thin film head. This noise has been reduced by using copper and gold lamination layers whereby only a single magnetic domain is formed. It would be desireable to decrease the noise present in magnetic thin film heads due to instability in the magnetic domains using lamination layers other than copper or gold which would be more suited for use in the fabrication of thin film heads.